


Out of the cage

by Jisooschrist



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE, I hate smuts but felt like writing one, and I'm a vanilla and very awkward save me, i tried okay, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisooschrist/pseuds/Jisooschrist
Summary: Minkyeong and Yebin can rarely be with each other without wearing their idol masks and without having to pretend they're not in love. In this one shot, you'll participate in one of those intimate moments, going inside Minkyeong's mind.(Kind of a smut)





	Out of the cage

Yebin was a pain in the ass.

She always wanted attention… well, just like a normal person after all, but it was definitely funnier to see her “suffer”, which led her to be even more clingy than usual. That’s why Minkyeong would so often be close to the others while looking at Yebin. She saw the look, the jealous expression. Yebin wasn’t toxic, she would let her be with the others of course, but she undeniably and unconsciously wanted Minkyeong’s attention all to herself. But lord was it funny to see her girlfriend pout… well, Minkyeong would give all her attention to Yebin anyway when they were alone… especially if in their bedroom, when Yebin was laying on the bed, with her eyes filled with lust and her legs waiting to be opened.

Minkyeong looked at her. She didn’t even remember when they became that kinky, but looking at her girlfriend with her wrists tangled to the bed’s bars behind her, being able to do nothing but whimper and beg Minkyeong to give her attention… she didn’t regret it. Yebin was already almost completely undressed, wearing nothing but her underwear and a white shirt that revealed much of the nude chest it was supposed to be covering. Minkyeong bit her lip. She made her way upon her girlfriend, tangling their legs. She moved down, kissing Yebin’s neck, biting it gently, not enough to leave a noticeable mark but enough to make the girl let out a soft, turned on “Ah”. Minkyeong’s hands moved slowly down to the younger’s hip, then up again but this time under her shirt, caressing her stomach gently and reaching her breast, feeling Yebin’s heart beating fast. She suddenly moved her hip, her thigh moving directly on Yebin’s sex, and the younger let out a quiet moan in response. She was _so_ turned on. — Eonni… — she whispered. Minkyeong moved away from the girl’s neck and started kissing her on the lips instead, taking just a moment to say — You have to be quiet — before going back to kissing her passionately. — Fuck me — Yebin simply said. Her pupils were dilated, and she started moving her hip up and down Minkyeong’s thigh, wetting her underwear. She _needed_ it. The oldest let her do it, just watching her. Yebin turned her head to the side, her eyes closed and her mouth just slightly opened, breathing irregularly. It wasn’t long after that Yebin was going faster and furrowing her eyebrows in pleasure, _but it couldn’t be so easy, could it?_ As her girlfriend was getting closer to the climax, Minkyeong moved away, receiving an upset hum from the younger, who looked at her with her eyes still half closed. — _Eonni_ — she said, with a raspy-ish voice. Minkyeong smiled, almost in an innocent way. She put her hands on the younger’s thighs, opening her legs slightly, and moved down to her stomach, kissing gently the smooth skin. She travelled slowly down, making sure to leave a mark of her lipstick like she did on Yebin’s neck.

In those moments, it was like Yebin was hers. Well, of course she couldn’t be hers, she wasn’t an object, but… it felt like they didn’t have to hide it all. It felt like they were a normal couple, one of those couples who can walk in the streets holding hands and share tender kisses in the park and buy each other cute couple stuff. Sometimes she just wanted to scream to the world about them. She wanted to say “We’re in love” to everyone who ever tried to flirt with the two of them. At times, she almost even had the urge to do it. To kiss Yebin. How many times did she have to restrain herself from doing it during a fansign or during Produce 101. But then, if being a sub-leader taught her anything, it was being patient. It was thinking of the group before herself, and she couldn’t do what she wished, because it would have _ruined their image_. She couldn’t do that to her friends.

But… sometimes it was so hard. They could still hold hands, but… it felt like being in a cage. She just wanted to be set free. And when it was just the two of them, under the sheets or in the shower or at the park late night or during breaks between practice… she felt a little bit of freedom. When she could give Yebin a peck on the lips without having to worry about what the public could have thought. Not even all of the members knew about them. They’d only told to Nayoung, as she was the leader (Nayoung could be pretty intimidating at times, when it came to secrets, and she had noticed already their “weird” behaviour: they couldn’t lie to her), Kyungwon, as she was Minkyeong’s best friend and probably pretty gay herself, and they were pretty sure that Eunwoo knew as well, even if they hadn’t told her. The others, however, seemed to be completely oblivious.

Minkyeong reached Yebin’s hip, and ever so slowly trailed on it, staining the younger’s skin with her lips, feeling sudden twitches and with the girl’s whimpers sweetening her ears. She reached the girl’s core, taking off her underwear gently. She knew they didn’t have much time left.

Yebin threw her head back, then to the side, biting her arm to avoid making any undesired sound, making a fist the best she could with her wrists still tangled. She couldn’t help but let out a moan, barely able to spell Minkyeong’s name, when she felt like electricity travelling through her whole body, all that warmth Minkyeong built up releasing all at once, her muscles finally relaxing while her mind went blank. It went on for a few seconds, until all was left was a girl breathing fast, with her body still twitching. — Fuck — she suddenly breathed out.

Minkyeong untangled Yebin’s wrists fast, kissed them both, then laid on the side of the girl, looking at her. She was so beautiful. And she was _hers_. She caressed Yebin’s face and moved her hair away from her eyes. They were both a bit sweaty and hot but she put her arm around the Yebin’s waist, pulling her close, and tucked her head between the younger’s neck and shoulder. She kissed her again, swiping the lipstick she had left before with her thumb before going back to hugging her. — Can you walk? — she asked. Yebin remained quiet. She suddenly got up, and tried walking back and forth in the room. Her legs were still twitching. She sat on the bed. — Yeah, I’ll be good in a few minutes — she said. Minkyeong hugged her from behind.

She kissed Yebin on the back of her neck, moved her hair and bit gently her ear, whispering — Next time I’ll make sure you won’t be able to even stand afterwards —

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo y'all, how's it going? This is the first time I'm posting a smut here, and it's so. very. awkward. ( ◕‿◕✿) I'm too pure for this [audience laughing]  
> By the way, I'm actually working on a long fic with this lovely ship, so be sure to check this weird account from time to time to see if I posted anything.  
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, if you see any mistake lemme know, and I'll se ya next time!


End file.
